A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) company, such as a semiconductor wafer foundry, provides various supportive services to customers, necessary for the realization of wafer business. Wafer foundry needs a service system for developing, deploying, sustaining, and running the services. However, current services are provided at various service levels, not cost-effective, inconsistent, and not fully coordinated between the customers and the wafer foundry. Further, the current services have no tracking mechanism and no uniformed procedure.